dnifandomcom-20200214-history
K'veer
K'veer is one of the islands of the D'ni lake, and also the name of its noble mansion. Near the time of the fall of D'ni, the mansion was owned by Lord Rakeri. History When his son Veovis was rescued by Aitrus, they met on K'veer and pledged their friendship. 30 years later however, Aitrus brought Anna to K'veer to meet with his friend, and they have an uneasy introduction. K'veer was the site of the Korfah V'ja celebration. Veovis and Anna had another uneasy meeting, as Veovis forbid her to link to Ader Jamat for the ceremony, as she was an Outsider, causing Aitrus to leave angrily. After the disappearance of some Guildsmen, Rakeri and Guild Master Jadaris requested Aitrus to go to K'veer to investigate with some Maintainers, and Aitrus reluctantly accepted. When Veovis escaped judgment, he hid in K'veer and with A'gaeris they plotted the destruction of D'ni. A'gaeris kidnapped Anna and young Gehn and took them to K'veer. Aitrus had already linked there and burned all linking books and after a stand-off he persuaded A'gaeris to follow him to Ederat, which became a Death Book, killing both of them, allowing Anna and Gehn to escape.The Book of Ti'ana After the Fall Years after the Fall, Gehn used K'veer as his base, presumably living with his servant Rijus, while exploring the D'ni city, teaching himself the Art and planning to restore the D'ni civilization. Eventually he brought his son Atrus with him and lived together during his education. After an argument, Atrus attempted to flee, but Gehn caught him and locked him in the basement, with the only means of escape a Descriptive Book to Riven. Atrus at first attempted to escape the room with a Stone-Cutter but he caused a cave-in, forcing himself either to starve or to follow his father to Riven.The Book of Atrus During his adventure on Riven, Atrus with Katran managed to destroy all Linking Books thus trapping Gehn there, while himself used the last linking book to Myst. Afterwards a linking book linking to K'veer was kept by Atrus in a hidden location in the Myst Library, although it remained off-limits for him and his family. It remained the only access to D'ni (although he couldn't access the rest of the cavern because of the blocked entrance) and to Riven as well. Atrus always feared that Gehn could find a way to link to K'veer, thus making a visit to that place dangerous; taking a Myst linking book with him to K'veer, would give Gehn access to his home. Atrus attempted to build the Crystal Viewer and make sure Gehn was still trapped. However Sirrus and Achenar persuaded their mother Catherine that Atrus was on Riven, causing her to link to K'veer and then Riven, trapping herself there in the process. Then they persuaded Atrus that his wife Catherine was waiting for him in K'veer. During Atrus's preparations his sons sabotaged his Myst linking book. When Atrus arrived in K'veer and found that Catherine was not there, he realized that he'd been fooled and could not return to Myst. He spent his time there making corrections to the Riven descriptive book attempting to improve its deteriorated state. However the Stranger came and brought him the missing page, freeing him. Atrus returned to K'veer years later, and employing the help of the Averonese they opened the blocked access, thus gaining access to the D'ni city for the first time after decades. He soon began to restore D'ni but realized that it would never be the same. He wrote another age instead.The Book of D'ni Explorers have access to K'veer from the Relto library. K'Veer is later seen in Uru: The Path of the Shell and Myst V: End of Ages. Gallery Kveer Basement2.png|The basement area, where the Stranger first meets Atrus. (Myst V) Kveer Hallway.png| Kveer TabletChamber.png|The chamber containing the tablet. Category:Locations Category:Myst Locations Category:RealMyst Locations Category:Riven Locations Category:Myst V Locations Category:Uru Locations